Wishes
by oreocreampie
Summary: Three years after Amon has been defeated. Mako travels to the South pole and makes a betrothal necklace. Mako decides to pops the question, but fumbles. One-shot.


**the-artistic-fanatic ****asked ****ssmakorra****:**

Hey! Prompt for ya : Mako is proposing and acts like the total idiot he is, but Korra still say yes. (:

* * *

Please Review! More makorra fics are on the way!

* * *

It's been 3 years since Amon took over Republic City, 3 years since Korra has become a full-fledged Avatar, 3 years since he confessed his feelings toward her. Korra has been travelling the world since her war with Amon. Republic City was under the trustworthy hands of Tenzin and some new council members. After about a month of reconstruction, Republic City returned back into its normal state of peace. With Republic City now in balance, Korra went where she was needed around the world. Unfortunately for Mako, he could only see Korra when she returned after a mission. He considered joining her on her trip around the world, but Tenzin claimed it to be inappropriate for Korra to travel with a boy who was neither family or a sentry. Some of these missions lasted weeks, one of them lasted a whole 2 months, not to mention travel time. He couldn't stand being away from Korra that long, it was killing him on the inside.

It was kind of ironic actually. She drove him crazy with her presence, but she also drove him to his wits end with her absence. Mako didn't handle it well when she was gone, he got on Bolin's nerves the first year Korra started travelling. It was so bad that even Bolin was begging for Korra to come back to save him from Mako's reign. Over the last two years, Mako channeled all his frustrations into practicing traditional firebending. His technique was already pretty good, but he needed something to do when Korra wasn't around or if Bolin was finding him too clingy.

Nevertheless, nothing could replace Korra's presence. There was simply no substitute. Korra had been gone for 11 weeks, it was a new record. Mako was over the edge—he was like a little polarbear-dog waiting for his master to come home. Korra's letter arrived today, it eased Mako's mind a bit, that is, until he actually read it. She was going to head to the South Pole in a week instead of coming back to Republic City.

Mako gasped and started choking while he was cooking dinner. The flames heating his pot blazed to the ceiling.

"Mako? Are you okay? Whats' wrong?"

Mako did't respond, he was frozen in place, hands still gripping the letter, fire still blazing strong.

"Mako! Get a hold of yourself, the apartment is going to burn down, again!"

Bolin bended a tiny pebble at Mako's head, snapping him back to reality.

"OH crap!" Mako quickly extinguished the fires and salvaged what he could of their dinner.

"Mako… what's wrong bro?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he stuffed Korra's letter into Bolin's face. After Bolin read it, he understood Mako's anger. He patted his brother's back, trying to calm him down.

"It's not Korra's fault Mako. She's the Avatar, her duty to the world comes first, unfortunately."

Mako sighed, "I know… it's just that, it's been so long since I've seen her… I miss her Bolin."

"I know bro, I know."

The two ate dinner in silence, at least, what was left of dinner. Bolin wasn't one to complain though, at least not while Mako's mood was so down in the dumps. _Poor Mako, he really misses her. If only he could just,…. Wait!_

"Mako, I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Why don't you head to the South Pole and surprise Korra?"

"Bolin, that's the craziest id-" Mako stopped speaking, what Bolin said finally registered in his head. The more he thought about it, the happier he got.

"Actually bro, you're a genius"

"Yes! And when you go down there to surprise her, PROPOSE!"

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because Mako, you're absolutely in love with her. You're unbearably annoying when she's not in your life. Marry the woman, so you can travel with her as husband and wife! It would bring peace to you, Korra, me, the entire world!"

Mako, though hesitant at first about proposing to Korra, gave in and packed for his departure for the South Pole tomorrow morning. As much has he hated to admit it, he really did want to marry Korra. Heck, since he was going to the South Pole, mind as well visit the parents and ask for their blessing.

Mako made it to the South Pole in one piece. He met the parents, acted like an honorable gentleman that was good enough for their daughter. When he asked Korra's parents, they agreed to Mako's request. However, they had one condition: Mako must make a traditional water tribe betrothal necklace.

Now, carving wasn't Mako's particular area of expertise. He usually set pieces of wood on fire when he carved, frustrated with the minute details and the steady hand required for carving. Nevertheless, he would comply with their request, it was for the woman who he would do anything for; carving was not an exception.

Mako had four days to carve this necklace. His journey to the Southpole ate away two days time, another day spent with the parents, leaving four for his mission to make the most stunning betrothal necklace fit for Korra, the Avatar.

It wasn't easy. It was actually one of the hardest tasks he's ever done. On the first day, he spent carving ended in utter failure. He had cuts and splinters all over his fingers. Worst of all, there wasn't a single necklace he carved that was barely presentable—most of them were coal black because he burnt them in frustration. Granted he only managed to carve three necklaces, he just wished he had something to show for for an entire day's of work spent on a two inch block of wood.

"Tough day son?" Tonraq asked Mako as he entered the workshop.

"Yeah, carving isn't exactly my forte."

"You want some help my boy?"

"Please."

Tonraq and Mako spent the rest of the night and the entire next day working on carving techniques. Tonraq even showed Mako some of his earlier trials of when he first started carving his betrothal necklace for Senna. Tonraq felt confident in Mako's work ethic, comfortable with his time constraints, and most of all: grateful his daughter had someone to look after her when he was gone.

As day three started to disappear, Mako and Tonraq did last minute touches on version 16 of Korra's betrothal necklace.

"I think it's finally done."

"You do? I'm not so sure its good enough for Korra."

"Don't say that, you worked so hard on this one."

"I just think something missing"

"It's done Mako. Go rest, Korra will be here tomorrow night, you'll see her soon."

"I guess. Thanks for all your help Tonraq, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Anytime son. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight"

As Tonraq headed to bed, Mako continued working on the necklace. Sanding the edges, polishing the engravings. No matter how clean he got the pendant to be, he still felt that something was missing.

"I'm home! Mom, Dad, where are you guys?"

"In the dining room Korra, we have a special surprise for you."

As Korra entered the dining room, she saw her parents standing the end of the table lined with her favorite water tribe dishes: everything from sea prunes to seaweed noodles. Her eyes were gleaming as she ran and hugged her parents.

"Oh my god, Mom, Dad, you shouldn't have. Everything looks delicious, I could just devour everything now I'm so hungry."

"Haha, sweetie don't eat just yet. We still have to show you your surprise!"

"Surprise? Isn't it all this food?"

A different voice answered her question. "Hey Korra, miss me?"

Korra spun out of her hug with her parents to find the source of that melodious voice she had been hearing in her head every night she wasn't with him.

"M-M-Mako? Is that really you?" Korra said, tearing up.

"Yes, it is. I really mi- ooff, Korra!" Korra tackled Mako to the ground, ignoring his discomfort and wrapping her arms around him as if he would disappear if she didn't hold on.

"Woah there, Korra. It's just me."

"I missed you so much."  
"Me too," Mako whispered into Korra's ear. He cupped her face and the duo shared their first kiss in nearly three months. The kiss deepened and suddenly, the two were cut off from the real world. It wasn't until Tonraq cleared his throat did the two snapped back to reality and got up off the floor. After some awkward exchanges, everyone ate the wonderfully prepared dishes. Korra was happy to be back home, happy that Mako was here with her, and happy that she felt like Mako was part of the family already. _Maybe one day_ Korra spoke to herself.  
After dinner, Korra and Mako cleaned the dishes while her parents headed to bed. As Mako was doing the dishes, Korra noticed that Mako kept on mouthing swears underneath his breath has he was washing the dishes.

"Something wrong Mako? Are doing dishes that bad? You do them all the time for Bolin."

"No its not that, its just that… err.. umm.. I'm not used to the cold, so my fingers are freezing."

"Let me." Korra went for Mako's hands, but he retracted them before she could reach him.

"What?" Korra scowled.

"It's nothing, just ignore it." But of course, Korra had to know even more. And Mako knew that Korra wouldn't give it up until she got her way. _Curses_ Mako thought. The two wrestled back and forth over Mako's fingers. Finally, Korra pinned Mako to the ground and securely got his two hands. Without his gloves on, Korra could see that Mako had cuts, splinters, and blisters all over his hands.  
"Oh my god Mako. What happened to your hands? Are you alright? You should have said something" Korra immediately got to work and drew water from the sink and began healing his hands. He felt instant relief.

"I'm okay, I just wasn't careful enough when I , uh…cutting vegetables for dinner."

"Geez Mako, you need to be more careful!" Then it hit her, "Wait a second, this doesn't explain how there are multiple cuts and that they are BLISTERS on your hands"

_Crap_. Mako was at a lost for words. He began blushing as Korra's patience drew to an end.  
"Spill it Mako, what have you been doing?"

"I, uh… I was… working on something, for you."

"And what kind of something requires the destruction of your hands?"

"The kind that requires a lot of work and skill"

"Uh huh sure, don't make me get the truth out of you by force."

_She's not going to let this go, is she? _Mako sighed. _This girl is crazy._ He got up and pulled Korra up with him.  
"Come with me."

Korra followed Mako outside. It was dark out. You could see all the stars here in the South Pole, no city lights were outshining them. _Gosh I miss the look of the stars, they're so magical._ As Korra stared into the night sky, a shooting star passed by. It was so quick, Korra thought she might have not even seen one. Regardless if there was a star or not, she made her wish. The two neared the edge of the ice, where you could get the perfect view of the stars reflecting off the water's surface.

Mako, stopped, and suddenly lost his cool-guy composure. He was fumbling his pockets, searching in and out of them, down his shirts, in his shoes. _Oh my god, where is it? Crap, did I lose it? No, this can't be happeneing_. Korra eyed her boyfriend confusingly.

"Something I can help you with there Mako?"

"Just a sec."

After some more flipping through his pockets, Mako finally found it, but hid it from Korra's view.

"Okay. Korra?"

"Yes Mako?"

"I know we have been apart a long time…. And that you're uh…. Busy with your avatar stuff. And uh, you know that I love you and all. Basically what I'm trying to do is, well would you consider being my- wait, uh"

"Just spit it out Mako."

"Will you marry me!" _Oh snap, that was not supposed to happen. _Mako saw Korra's expression of shock after he blurted out his proposal and went into panic mode. Words were coming out of his mouth a mile a minute. "I mean, Korra you're the love of my life and I can't stand being apart from you anymore. I just thought that if we were married I could travel with you wherever you were needed to go and that you wouldn't have to leave me and that we would always be together. I know that we're still young, but Bolin suggested it to me and so I came here the day after I got your letter and asked your parents. Your parents agreed but said I had to carve you a betrothal necklace and I worked really hard on it. That's why my fingers are all messed up. I almost lost it just now. And-"

Mako's lips were stopped by Korra's. Mako suddenly relaxed and lost himself into Korra's kiss. He missed the sensaton of Korra's lips on his, her touch and his. There wasn't an audience, so the two had no reason to stop. There second kiss had so much passion, so much love, it felt like they were on the stars. When they broke apart for air, Korra leaned her forehead against his and whispered. "Of course I'll marry you" With a smile, Mako pulled out his betrothal necklace and showed it to Korra. On the front was an extremely detailed carving of a famous water-tribe design. It meant strength, courage, and everlasting love.

"It's beautiful Mako."  
"Turn it around."

On the back, there was no indentations or any sort of carving. It was flat, but there was an unbelievable flame that appeared to be made of ice and fire—as if someone set fire to glass. Mako felt that representing his fire nation background infused with her water tribe background was what completed the necklace.

"Do you like it?"

"No." _Frick, all that work for nothing. I wasted so much time and –_ "I love it Mako, it's the most precious thing I've ever seen. I think it's absolutely amazing. Thank you."

A smile replaced Mako's pout. He pecked Korra and tied the necklace around her neck. Korra wasted not time and pounced on Mako, decorating his face with kisses thinking _wishes really do come true._

* * *

___Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
